Dark Dreams, or Endless Nightmares
by Furostomi-chan
Summary: Chapter 7 has been reposted and revised (12/1/15.) Manga chapter 500 was my original starting point, slightly modified, but I never really made that clear. Think of this as the canon universe, that has slightly veered off track.
1. Prelude

Author's Note: I've taken a few weeks (okay, more than a few) to really think about where I want this story to go, and where it is coming from. Manga chapter 500 was my original starting point, slightly modified, but I never really made that clear. Think of this as the canon universe, that has slightly veered off track So, beginning here I will clean up, or remove each chapter to improve what I saw in my head; hopefully completing this soon (maybe.)

Dark Dreams or Endless Nightmares ~ Prelude

"Draw."

"Bastard, have you lost your mind. This is ridiculous, you're still obsessing over the swords?"

Sesshomaru swung Tenseiga; a large circular meido spanned between the brothers just inches from Inuyasha's face, nearly knocking Jaken into the underworld.

"You're serious? If that's the case I'm not going to hold back. Kaze no Kizu!"

Inuyasha struck out with the full force of Tessaiga, or at least he intended to, but when he struck the powerful wind didn't appear. Inuyasha stared at his brother in shock. Suddenly, Tenseiga gave several pulses and transformed into the mirror image of Tessaiga.

With a calm expressionless face Sesshomaru spoke low and clear, "Kaze no Kizu." The powerful wind flew forth from the altered Tenseiga just missing the younger brother and the fool Jaken who was still standing too close to him.

"Gah! Sesshomaru you bastard, have you sold your soul to Naraku," Inuyasha exclaimed, eyes wide gasping for breath and sniffing hard, as he glared at his brother and the transformed Tenseiga. Inuyasha heard exclamations from his friends coming from behind him. Ignoring them he yelled at his brother again, "Naraku's scent is coming from your sword!"

"Oh, my apologies… that would be my scent," Byakuya declared from the back of his paper crane. "You see I gave this memento to Sesshomaru-sama, I really thought he might have a use for a fragment of Kanna's mirror demon."

Inuyasha could hear his friends talking again, and frankly he felt their comments were unnecessary; his ears lowered slightly in annoyance.

"Goodness, such a commotion," sighed Byakuya. "How about I take the two of you somewhere to fight at your leisure." Byakuya then drew forth his gord and shook it, while flying over the sons of Tōga'on the Inu no Tashio, and casting water around them. Inuyasha looked around in shock wondering what the hell was going on; he chanced a glance at his brother whose expression didn't change, but he could have sworn Sesshomaru's eyebrow quirked up at him ever so slightly. The water roared and swirled around the brothers rising over their heads, and as the water formed a dome above them there was a loud audible pop then they were gone.

* * *

"W-where did they go," asked Rin. "Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama," she shouted crouching adorably, Kagome thought, patting the young girl on the head.

"I think," pondered the young miko as she glanced into the hole in the ground, "I think that Byakuya moved them."

Kohaku stood looking into the hole, "I don't understand, why would Sesshomaru-sama even think of borrowing Naraku's power."

"I know they can handle themselves, but more worrisome is Tenseiga's sudden ability to absorb power," Miroku said thoughtfully placing his hand on his chin. "This reversal will allow it to absorb Tessaiga instead."

"I'm more concerned about where Byakuya disappeared to," Sango spoke softly turning to look at Kagome. They knew full well that Naraku would come after her and the last jewel shard her brother held without the added protection of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The taijia called Kirara to her, hoping to get the children and Jaken to safety.

"Ane-ue I can fight!"

"Me too Sango, I've always been able to help in the past," chirped Shippo hopping from foot to foot.

"Kohaku, don't argue, I need you to take these little ones to safety!"

Jaken snorted, "Who are you calling little?"

"Master Jaken, you are little compared to me."

Sango rolled her eyes and stared pointedly at her brother. It was so good to see him well and in his right mind, however if the _little ones_ could make it to Kaede's village they would be away if the trio had to make a stand. She held no illusions that the children and Jaken would remain safe from Naraku, but if Kagome, Miroku, and she could fight off Byakuya they might be able to catch up and protect them.

"Kirara, take them to Kaede," the taijia warrior scratched the nekomata under her chin and she mewed in acknowledgment before taking off into the sky.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Miroku were scanning the sky for Byakuya. The young miko reached out with her spiritual powers seeking not only their enemy, but any sign of their friend or his brother.

"Kagome-sama do you sense anything," Miroku queried, concerned that they might be in danger.

"I feel Byakuya nearby, but the brothers are just gone," she sighed softly knowing that the two of them could fend for themselves, but if they were distracted by fighting Naraku might gain the upper hand. Miroku stretched out his spiritual powers as well; he felt the departure of Kirara, the spiritual power of Kagome washing over him like a gentle wave, and the dark sinister force of one of Naraku's incarnations.

"I feel him too Kagome-sama, he's still in the area, but where?"

Sango began to scan the sky hoping against hope that he would target them and not Kirara's precious cargo.

"There monk," Sango pointed to a faint dot high above them, "damn he's too high for Hiraikotsu!" That's when Kagome felt it, that same strange spiritual energy she felt right before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru disappeared.

"He's attacking," Miroku warned a moment before Kagome could and the three friends began to run for the cover of some nearby trees.

"Monk this won't protect us."  
"I know Sango my dear, but if we are under cover perhaps Kagome-sama can get off a shot or two while we seek a better place to defend ourselves." That said both the monk and the taijia began scanning the surrounding area as they ran.

"Monk I don't see anything!"

"He's gaining," Kagome shouted, as she stopped to notch her arrow and take aim. Her friends continued running until they heard the familiar stretch of sinew and the softly breathed prayer 'Hit the mark.' She fired, but too late. Then they heard a soft spoken voice behind them.

"Oh goodness are the three of you looking for me? Please, don't make my job more difficult by fighting back. I just need to send you some where for a little while." Once again, a swirl of water formed building a dome around them. The rushing became louder and louder, the sound was intolerable. Right before everything faded to black, Kagome could have sworn she heard Inuyasha calling her name.


	2. Grazioso: Higurashi, Kagome

Author's note: Now this chapter has been revised as well, combining it with the former chapter eight. Hopefully, these changes along with the addition of the Prelude with clarify the direction of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or related characters.

Dark Dreams or Endless Nightmares: Grazioso ~ Higurashi Kagome

She awoke, at first she thought she was on a tatami mat. Did Inuyasha bring her back to Kaede's? No, it was soft. A futon, had they come to an inn? She couldn't remember, something with water? Did she fall in the river? There was so little light in here. She felt around her, wait the whole floor was covered in futons? Oh, dear God she knew where she was, that was when she looked up and saw a sad, weakly flickering light bulb. Her mother and grandfather had sent her here, they always believed her before. Inuyasha was real he had saved her brother and herself from the Noh Mask. Why? Why didn't they believe her it was all true, wasn't it? She had fought them when they brought her here, clawing madly at the bottom of the well in that dingy wellhouse, then the door of her room when they'd locked her inside, and finally the back seat of the car pulling out stuffing creating a blizzard in the vehicle. She had never fought with her mother before, she'd never had to, her mother had always trusted and believed in her. She **needed** to get back, to them… to HIM. She wanted to scream, but if she acted mad then she would never leave. There was a knock and the sound of a lock.

"Higurashi Kagome, do you remember me," the man's reddish-brown eyes looked at her expectantly. He was holding what she could only assume was her intake file in one hand.

"Yes," she said calmly, " we met last night, you're Dr. Onigumo." The Doctor smiled.

"Excellent, you are much more coherent this morning. I think we should have a little tour," he spoke gently, holding out his hand, but his voice was that of a carnival huckster. She took his hand but was petrified, would they ever let her go home? His hand was overly soft and well manicured, the contact made her shiver slightly. He lead her out of the dim, padded cell and into a glaringly bright corridor, pulling none too gently he directed her to a set of double doors. Pushing them open to another, over lit, hallway he began to speak.

"Welcome to ward five. Ward five is your **new home** , for the duration of your stay Higurashi-chan," explained Dr. Onigumo, patting her hand like a small child. "This is where all my special cases are, _where I can watch them closely_ ," his voice had lowered to a whisper and his breath was tickling her ear. Something about the doctor made her feel sick and she didn't want him to touch her, it _**felt**_ wrong. This place, and everything happening was like a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. Why would her family do this to her they had always believed in her. She heard strange singing coming from somewhere down the hall the voice almost sounded familiar, but the tone and intent sounded wrong. There was also chanting nearby recognizable buddhist sutras sung out in a mix of Sanskrit and the easier to understand Japanese. Slightly more haunting were two sets of growls as they entered the ward. The growls echoed throughout the corridor and she was unable to tell from where the originated; somehow though the harsh, grating sound felt safe. As they passed doors the sounds became louder especially the growls, followed by sniffing and scratching, coming from one in particular. Doctor Onigumo slowed his stride and seemed to make a point to stop in front of this particular door, as seconds ticked into minutes, the sounds from behind that door grew louder and changed into snarls. Finally, a loud howl was emitting from just behind that door, Kagome turned her head cocking it ever so slightly, but as she made a move to step toward the door the doctor grabbed her wrist roughly wrenching her arm; she swore she could feel the bones inside rubbing together.

"Orderly," Doctor Onigumo shouted making her startle and bringing a wicked curl to his lips. The orderly a large almost faceless man, seemed to appear out of nowhere and the doctor gave a rough nod toward the noisy door, "Takahashi-kun seems restless because of our new guest. See that he is sedated and reprimanded, and remind him that his outburst will prevent him from seeing her at dinner if he doesn't comply." A grunt, and curt shake of the head was the orderly's reply, before he whistled a shrill note and a skinnier, greasy haired man also dressed as an orderly appeared with a large syringe jangling a keyring. Looking at them both Doctor Onigumo growled out a terse, "Get to it and earn your keep." He then jerked Kagome away as the men unlocked the door, she tried to see who was behind it, but she was once more forcibly dragged along the inside of the room hidden from view.

"Come my dear Higurashi-chan, I shall show you the recreation room it is also where the residents of ward five eat. You may have an early lunch then we'll return to your temporary room, unfortunately there is only one other female resident here," his voice turned almost lustful with that statement.

"Fortunately, little one, she has quite the large room, and the only full _ensuite_ bath, as it were," he chuckled at his own joke, "so the two of you will be roommates." Kagome sucked in a breath sharply, she had never shared a room before let alone with a stranger. The young woman hoped it wouldn't be for long and that this other woman would be kind and not frightening. The sounds behind them faded, as doctor lead her through another set of double doors and into a large open room. Windows lined the walls of three of the cardinal directions, but the north wall had another pair of double doors in the center matching those to the south, a door that appeared to be leading to an office of some kind, and what Kagome could only assume was a dispensary window; currently closed. Doctor Onigumo dragged her over to a round table that graced the center of the room and at present had only two chairs placed at it. He tossed rather than lead her to one of the seats. She glanced around the room and saw at the east and west ends there were ratty looking couches and the south side had window seats whose cushions had seen better days. The doctor sat himself across from her, his baneful crimson and hazel eyes boring into hers; it felt like he was attempting to reach her soul.

"This is the rec room; ward five isn't the largest here so residents also dine in this room."

As if on cue, a young and very pale nurse with fair hair arrived and set a tray before Kagome.

"Lunch," said the nurse in a soft voice.

"Thank you nurse Kagami," he said, his eyes never leaving Kagome while she mumbled a brief thank you to the young nurse as she walked away.

"Eat, eat, surely in this place you will need your strength. If you ever want to leave."

She shivered again, his voice seemed to penetrate and echo within her mind. She wondered briefly if it were caused by the drugs they gave her, but she couldn't remember even being given anything when she arrived. Kagome was hungry, so she looked down at the tray before her. A bowl of what appeared to be instant ramen and half of a very dry cheese sandwich; the bread looked a bit moldy, she'd eaten worse in the sengoku jidai. She shrugged and dug in, bodily strength could only be her ally in this place.

"Excellent! Again I welcome you to ward five, this is a special place. Yes, _**my**_ five special cases in ward five, with you here **now**. Five for five," he chuckled darkly. "You will meet the others at dinner."

* * *

Author's note: Title meaning, Grazioso = grace


	3. Dynamis: Takahashi, Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or related characters.

Dear readers… draw your own conclusions.

Dark Dreams or Endless Nightmares ~ Dynamis~ Takahashi, Inuyasha

Darkness, light, darkness, light. He growled, the dim light bulb swung in the draft, that seemed to permeate every corner of the damp room, causing it to flicker and swing. He put his arm over his eyes and tried to curl into a smaller ball under the pathetic excuse for a blanket they had given him. He grunted, clawing at his throat rubbing the scars there. It was still sore. He didn't know how much time had passed since his appearance here and whatever they had done to his throat, and now. He remembered a lot of rough treatment upon his arrival and what he thought was a brief glimpse of his brother… half-brother, stupid bastard. He was angry, **SO ANGRY** , something was wrong, it was like there was a part of himself missing and memories he couldn't access; he hated not knowing things it made him feel confused and stupid. He raised his hand from his eyes and blinked in the half-light staring at his hand. Opening and closing his fist repeatedly, he watched it dumbly, there was substance and matter missing from his body a strength he couldn't quite grasp. His growls increased, due in part to the growling he heard down the corridor and to all the strange singing and chanting that was hurting his ears, but it was the sound of doors and footsteps in the corridor that put him on high alert. Someone stopped near his door. He sniffed and wuffed trying to breathe in the scent he had to be sure. KNOW THAT SMELL. He clawed and tore at the soft padded door, his growls changing to snarls . NEED THAT SMELL, **MINE**. He sniffed again, then he retched there was a bad smell an evil smell out there with what he wanted. **BAD SMELL**. HURT. **MINE**. Howling and snarling, the bad, evil smell was out there with that sweet scent that belonged to him, only ever to him. OUT, he needed **OUT NOW**.

"Orderly," he heard a voice call, a voice that meant pain and torture. Heavy quick footsteps echoed in the hall.

"Takahashi-kun seems restless because of our new guest. See that he is sedated and reprimanded, and remind him that his outburst will prevent him from seeing her at dinner if he doesn't comply. Get to it and earn your keep." A grunt in reply, then a whistled shrill note and the jangling of a keyring. The sound of a lock sent him quickly into a corner emitting low growls, Takahashi's eyes scanned the door watchful for an opening.

"Takahashi-kun, good day, if you can't behave I'll have to sedate you," chirped a greasy smelling skinny orderly, pushing the door and waving a large syringe in front of him. "Then you won't get any ramen for dinner, and Doctor Onigumo wants you to meet our special guest. He thinks you'll love her."

 **MINE**. He tried charging the open door, growling all the while. **NO** , _**NO**_.

"MUSO, RESTRAIN HIM!" The large almost faceless man lurched through the open doorway and grabbed him tightly before he could strike. He struggled for a moment watching the needle, eyes wide.

"Takahashi-kun is a _**very**_ bad boy," the oily smelling man's voice oozed ire. "Has always been a bad boy ever since his father dumped him here. Nobody wants him even his brother hates him."

FIGHT. FREEDOM. The needle was plunged violently into his pinned arm, as the plunger was pushed he felt the drugs burn into his system. A hot fire, while still unpleasant, that had begun to bring him an almost sweet oblivion, compared to the pain of torture. Almost, but it was never enough they always found new ways to bring him pain, crude torments to make him hurt. Even the needles they used seemed to leave bigger holes each time.

 _Inuyasha you don't belong here._ That voice, damn it, every fucking time the drug burned through him he heard it, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU'RE WHY I'M HERE. Inuyasha growled and snapped, but his continued struggles were futile. He could feel his body relaxing he was losing control of his muscles, and he felt warm wetness as he lost control of his bladder.

"There, there isn't that better Takahashi-kun," another voice rasps, the sound of a cart being wheeled in accompanying it. "Now I can get to work. He's such a stupid boy, watch, your brother is here too _**I-nu-ya-sha**_." Inuyasha's eyes rolled at his tormentors, he didn't give a fuck. Why should he care where that stupid bastard was, all he ever wanted in life was a big brother to look out for him, well that and his mother back. There was laughter all around him, more and more laughter, blending into cacophony of sound that assailed his ears. They were tightening the restraints and strapping his head to the table, placing electrodes on his temples and forcing the wooden dowel in his mouth so he wouldn't swallow his tongue. He made one last attempt to struggle free, but it was too late; the drugs took their meager hold and he sighed in bliss, drool running down his cheek.

 _Inuyasha you need to save your pack, your friends._

He nodded at the voice it was easier to agree with it in his drug addled state. FIND WHAT'S MINE. That sweet scent a been so good better than anything he remembered in his life. He sighed happily, nodding again, MINE.

"Gods he stinks of piss, what voltage did we give him last time?"

"Hell if I know. What difference does it make, it's not like any of them are ever leaving, he's already a drooling idiot anyhow."

"The damned difference is that Onigumo doesn't want him dead… yet. If you kill him then you can face his wrath. Alone."

"Just give him the max, it's only six seconds. Four-fifty isn't going to do any lasting damage and if it does he'll heal."

"Who the hell has a watch?"

"Who the hell cares," they all laughed. One of them flipped the switch and he screamed, despite the wooden rod, the smell of burning hair fills the air blocking all other scents. Inuyasha moaned as the power was disengaged.

"Did you see the face he made?"

"I know it looked liked he shit himself."

"Not so powerful now are you hafu?"

Inuyasha smelled more than felt them shock him again. Then the seizure began. The tremor started in his left shoulder, and with his head and arms restrained moved throughout his body painfully. The bindings cut into his wrists and ankles as his fingers and toes curled in unnatural ways. That triggered the foaming at the mouth, and last thing he heard was the orderlies laughter, then darkness.

* * *

Author's note: Title meaning, Dynamis = with strength


	4. Requiem Maestoso: Takahashi, Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or related characters.

Dark Dreams or Endless Nightmares ~Requiem Maestoso~Takahashi, Sesshomaru

Compared to Inuyasha's room this room was stifling, not that occupant had any actual knowledge of what was going on in the room next to his, or could be bothered for that matter. Of course, if the sounds were anything to go by and if one cared, it sounded like torture. Although, screams assailing one's ears and the smells of piss and shit assaulting one's nose at all hours were enough to make one, _disturbed_. Though, if the strange sounds coming from all around and the arrival of a somewhat familiar if confused scent were any indication, one might think that one, or perhaps even several had fallen into a snare. It was enough to make one wonder how some could be so stupid as to be fooled by such a ruse. Sudden knowledge of a place and time did not, after all, make one an expert. Strange recollections overshadowing actual memories, did not create truths, and illusions, however good they might be, he thought glaring at the wall before him, did not make the world. One might be glad that one's age was an unknown factor in these troubled times, if one was concerned about such things. The sound of scraping in the hallway and a noxious scent were the only indications that he might have company soon. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the sound of a key in the lock and the door was swung outward violently.

The female doctor entered first, her short hair tied in a high tail, dragging a chair into the room, creating a harsh grating of metal on linoleum. The occupant of the room quirked an eyebrow, his only change of expression, chair appeared to be heavy. A male doctor, red-brown of eye, followed on her heels clipboard in hand. The female set the chair, about four feet in front of a young man of fair countenance. The youth though bound in a straitjacket, hands chained behind his back, and feet shackled to the legs of the chair he was sat upon, appeared regal and held his chin high; his face was impassive.

"Takahashi Sesshomaru, you are being so very uncooperative. " The male doctor sat in the chair before Sesshomaru tapping the clipboard against his left hand, and patently ignoring the huff and unhidden rolling of eyes from the female doctor who stood behind him. He cleared his throat and continued, "Doctor Kaze has told me you are one of her two most difficult patients. That is why we've had to restrain you, even though you have a vested interest in getting yourself back into your right mind."

"Hn," a noncommittal grunt was his only answer, given from a stony face, as he watched his adversary.

"I think you know of whom I'm speaking." Dr. Onigumo spoke evenly, his eerie orbs appearing to burn at the rebuff. "Don't you want to see her?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru's pat answer for centuries helped him plan his next moves, like a game of Go.

"Come now Takahashi-san you know what I speak of. I know you must miss your little Rin?"

"This Sesshomaru is under no obligation to answer you," his baritone echoed against the concrete walls, momentarily silencing the whimpering from the next room and the sounds from beyond. "However, if this one did speak it would be to say, 'We are men of action, lies do not become us.' "

A knocking on the door and the entrance of a dirty haired orderly momentarily distracted the male from his tirade. The filthy thing gestured for the female and she said, "Speak."

"Doctors we have an issue."

Doctor Onigumo's eyes appeared crimson for a moment, "What is it damn you can't you see I'm busy? Is it Takahashi-kun, I thought I could trust you to take care of him."

"No, Doctor Onigumo, it's the other one." Doctor Onigumo's face twisted into a scowl and he turned his glare on the female standing next to him, "Can't you keep that one under control?" Her shrug was noncommittal. The male spat at her feet and pointed out the door, "See to him then, and take that idiot with you. I _will_ deal with the both of you later." The male doctor appeared riled, much to Sesshomaru's satisfaction, and seemed to need a moment to compose himself.

"Problem?" Sesshomaru offered.

The doctor scoffed, "Nothing that concerns you. Now, as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, the madness that afflicts you is similar to that which afflicts your brother, after all your father brought you both here. Though, as we both know he has been here much, _much_ longer."

" 'It's better to live as your own man, than as a fool in someone else's dream.' Therefore, DO NOT, compare this Sesshomaru with that fool," he growled and gritted his teeth; loudly enough that the cracking could be heard across the room.

"Come now, is that any way to speak about family, would you not like to see your baby brother? He is your father's son."

" 'When I think of my Dad, I think of Bob Seger's 'Like a Rock.'' Explain that to me _doctor_."

"Clearly you look up to your father and admired him once," pontificated the doctor, "his fearlessness, his independance. Now, however, in what you believe is your wisdom and experience you _think_ Takahashi-san that you know better than your elders and betters."

"Hn, this one _thinks_ **doctor** that you are incorrect. This one, was just wishing that this Sesshomaru was not restrained and still in possession of a rock to throw at his sire's head; perhaps this time this one would not miss." The doctor thumbed through the pages on his clipboard until he paused at one in particular; his eyes scanned it for a moment before a smile of pure malice graced his lips.

"That's right you were quite the rock thrower, isn't that why we have you strapped to the chair? I mean, after all, that poor manservant of yours, such a tiny man," Doctor Onigumo continued gently tapping the clipboard, his voice dripping venom. "It says here, that you struck him with stones on multiple occasions. Apparently he _was_ quite loyal, would have gone to the ends of the earth etcetera, but he died? I guess massive head trauma will do that to a fellow. This is why your father sent you here and Rin was taken from you, they thought you posed a danger to your only family, not to mention how hard you have always been on your younger brother. Is it true that you chased him through the forest when he was six, pretending to be an oni, and when he went to hide on holy ground you flushed him out. Then when he ran he fell a quarter mile down shrine steps? It's amazing he survived." The doctor looked down at the clipboard, "Seven shattered vertebrae, two broken arms, two fractured patella, pelvis broken in three places, crushed tibia, his jaw was wired shut for six months, don't get me started on the stitches and he lost two liters of blood?" The Doctor whistled, "A class three hemorrhage… is it true your brother and yourself are an exact type and tissue match? Was it worth it for your brother to need blood and a skin graft from you?"

Sesshomaru's growling began when his servant was mentioned, and increased at the mention of Rin's name coming from the lips of his mortal enemy yet again; while it was true that he and the half-breed did share blood from their father, however much Sesshomaru would like to deny it, the thought of sharing his own pure blood with Inuyasha disgusted him. He had not, however survived so long by being played for a fool, nor had he lived such a life by ignoring those who were his true enemies. Right now he knew three things: his brother and his pack were not his enemies, he did not know where Rin and Jaken were, and above all else Naraku and his ilk needed a slow and painful death that would make the hell of afterlife seem like paradise by comparison.

"You know Naraku," the villain arched an eyebrow at this name, but said nothing as Sesshomaru continued. "Truly, 'The choice between doing ten years and taking out some stupid motherfucker, ain't no choice at all,' _because_ WHEN I LEAVE HERE YOU WILL DIE."

* * *

Disclaimer cont'd.: Please don't be mad that Sesshomaru-dono is a tad out of character, and quoting movies. I mean no disrespect (I don't hate, on any of the characters except Naraku-Oni) I promise it will further the plot.

I also don't own and quotes and the movies they originate from, in order: The Princess Bride, Destination Moonbase-Alpha, The Weather Man, Like a Rock by Bob Seger, Reservoir Dogs

Author's note: Title meaning, Requiem Maestoso = song for the dead sung majestically


	5. Pastoral: Sohei, Miroku

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or related characters.

Dark Dreams or Endless Nightmares ~ Pastoral ~ Sohei, Miroku

The young indigo eyed man sat in a lotus position, chanting Sambodhi Sutta softly and could not believe his good fortune. Buddha had truly smiled upon his cleverness and hard work. He had been very good, said all the right things and had earned an almost unheard of privilege. Now, he was in the art therapy room, alone, thanks to one of Takahashi-kun's outbursts. He could hear the screams and whimpers coming down the hall followed by the ringing voice of Takahashi-san; the cries stopped abruptly, it was a good thing he had finished his work quickly. The young man blinked eyes like the night sky and stopped chanting, _**aloud**_ , he knew better than to continue if it meant facing the wrath of Takahashi-san. This calm man, of midnight hair, was also fully aware, as he sat on the floor surrounded by pens, blades and india ink, that his plan was foolproof. Nirvana was within his grasp, now that he'd clarified the guide to his brethren. His lucky arm, with the cursed hand, would not fail to show him the way. The tattoos that now adorned it spoke of luck and goodwill; one-thousand tsuru surrounded by tengoku no take growing from wrist to shoulder toward his heart, a kirin on the back of his hand, and on his palm the buddha who whispered to him like a soft wind. As blood and ink ran down his body, he heard the sound of the door, turned his head, and smiled.

A clearly impure and unholy man stood at the door, hair matted with oil, his mouth slowly dropped open, "Goddamn, Sohei-san! What the hell, look at this mess you stupid shithead; Onigumo's gonna fuckin' kill me."

"Perhaps, then you will have the chance to be reborn with a pure soul," Sohei-san offered with a smile, "a new peaceful life for yourself, mayhap as a weaver or a poet."

"Crazy idiot," the orderly frowned, rubbing his hair from his eyes, "keep your religious mumbo jumbo to yourself. The only place beyond here is hell for both me and you! Fuckin' baka, don't do shit I'm gettin' Doctor Kaze."

"May I clean up?" the young man offered. "I am quite the adept at sweeping."

"Dammit, don't touch shit all either, the fuck... is that blood?" the orderly spat.

"Oh most assuredly, one cannot adorn one's self without shedding ichor,"said Sohei-san gently running his hand over his hair, smearing blood on his cheek. "Goodness I hope I do not contract an infection and die suddenly."

"What, what? Dammit don't move, shit, fuckin' class two biohazard on top of everything. Crazy ass bastard! Just. Don't. Move. I'll be right back with the doctor, fuck!" The orderly bolted out of the room, still mumbling a string of curses, locking the door behind him.

Sohei-san listened to the retreating footsteps, as he turned his now tattooed palm to face him and let out a sighing laugh. "Dear Buddha, well that was close."

Silence.

"I know, I know, this was my last chance," he laughed again, stopping to cock his head as if he were listening. "I think it worked out well myself though. So, the Kami must be on our side, praise them, because everything had to go just right, not to mention I may have finally racked up some good karma."

Another moment of quiet followed his words.

"You are right," he nodded sagely. "Poor Takahashi-kun, I swear I will make it up to him."

Stillness was his answer.

"No, I do not think so, but you are convinced they are near," he listened nodding at nothing.

"All, truly? Well, finally a piece of welcome news. Which floor… we both know I am going to be watched for quite some time." His face grew confused suddenly then anger plucked at his brows.

"Wait what, everyone… everyone? They've been here, right here, all this time, why didn't you tell me?" Miroku growled under his breath, and huffed.

"Of course, _**I**_ was not ready. I am never ready according to you! How long are you going to give me that as an excuse," Miroku frowned deeply a pouting gleam to his eyes.

"Oh… oh, they were not ready either. Are they now?" His lips drew into a thin line, "You are right as always, I suppose we have no choice." Miroku raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean leader, I thought I was the defacto leader. A woman, do I know her," a suggestive tone crossed his lips.

"Ugh, fine, fine… I acquiesce," he rolled his eyes and waved his other hand in dismissal. "Just tell me, how many are there that I can trust?" He brought his bloody palm closer to his ear and closed his eyes in thought for a moment. "No, I am sure there is no one near who can overhear, they are not that powerful and they have been quite sloppy today, _please_ just tell me. **What**?" His own outburst made him jump and his eyes widened.

"Sorry, sorry," he said lowering his voice. "I knew there were to be three, but to have a possible fourth is to good too be true," he made a quiet rumble in his throat.

"Earn their trust, but how?" He scratched his head with his other hand and tugged on his short tail in thought. "I will just be my usual charming self," he said with a grin.

"Wait what do you mean that almost did not work the first time? Damn, and I have done this how many times? That many incarnations," his eyes rolled for a second time. "That was only in this lifetime, well that is concerning… what if… wait, what?" Miroku huffed.

"No? No. What do you mean no? Well... you know and I know that, that, was the fault of my hand, it is cursed I tell you." The young man cocked his head once more but this time toward the door. "It appears our time grows short my friend. I know I hear them, I promise." His lips pursed into a stern line, but as the door was opened he plastered a smile on his face and shouted, "COOKIES," while kissing the Buddha on his palm.

Doctor Kaze stood in the open doorway and eyed her second most challenging patient, carefully, though he was shouting about a confectionary treat, before turning to the grimy orderly looking over her shoulder. "Bring me three milligrams droperidol; quickly, quietly."

"Onigumo said to keep them alive," he whispered, "last time his heart stopped."

"You idiot, alive is the key word," she seethed. "Do you think for one moment that I have forgotten? We need him calm and still, and I am well aware of what we are doing here, no doubt more so than you do and I know my job. Now do _yours_." He nodded, and with a curt, yes, doctor, ran off the the dispensary. Doctor Kaze turned back to her now inked and bleeding patient. "Sohei Miroku, what were you thinking? Look at the mess you have made of the floor, what will Doctor Onigumo say?"

"Oh, probably something about no privileges, or perhaps a straightjacket, maybe even some friendly shock therapy, that is always _fun_ ," sarcasm dripping from his lips. "Disregarding those options for a moment, may I, please, lovely lady," asked Miroku rising to his knees to face her better, brushing off her question as though they had been discussing the weather.

"It's Dr. Kaze, Sohei Miroku," she said with a sigh, "and may you please what?"

"Why have some cookies," he chuckled. "You see buddha is hungry, he has a bottomless belly that can never be filled. But, you knew that already. Didn't you Doctor Kaze?" As Miroku spoke his gaze hardened and his voice rose, taking on a threatening tone, but his position remained passive arms out palms forward, though blood still dripped down his arm, and he leaned back on his calves bracing himself to stand.

"Remain seated or I'll have you restrained," her voice echoed oddly in that room, sounding almost strained, but she kept her face neutral, arms at her sides.

"Is that a promise my _lady_ ," he queried one eyebrow raised and a rakish grin gracing his lips. "Will you do it yourself, that would be most… pleasureable."

She decided to attempt to draw his attention away from wherever his thoughts were and back to his mental state. "Sohei-san, do you believe you are an incarnation of Buddha?" As if on cue, the filthy orderly returned, accompanied by a few others like him ranging in size and an almost elven nurse carrying a rather unfriendly looking syringe.

"Buddha, no, no. Just a simple monk, looking for love," Miroku grinned arching an eyebrow and rising from the floor. "Dr. Kaze, I am Maitreya," suddenly he raised his voice throwing a low table full of brushes at the wall. "I WILL SHRINK THE SEAS, TRAVEL THE LANDS, AND SPREAD LOVE!"

"ORDERLIES, restrain him!"

They rushed him then. The tiny pale nurse piercing his arm with the needle. He attempted to fight them off but there were too many, he was simply no good alone; he knew this. "I will find my brethren," he sighed as his world faded to black.

* * *

Author's note: Title meaning, Pastoral = the idealization of the simple country life


	6. Opus Aufführungspraxis: Taijiya, Sango

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or related characters.

Dark Dreams or Endless Nightmares ~ Opus Aufführungspraxis~ Taijiya, Sango

The young woman lies on her back against an algid floor, cooling her sweaty skin. Feet hooked under the edge of one of the two cots in her room, knees bent, singing softly. She stared up at the ceiling, arms crossed behind her head, dark hair tied in a high ponytail. Hazel eyes took in the tile above her head, the broken light bulb and peeling paint; then she took in a dragging breath.

"Damn," she sighed and resumed her current activity, a soft song escaping her lips with every exhale. Pulling her upper body toward her knees again and again, muscles burning, and sweat dewing her brow. She had lost count, how many times had she done this, here time seemed to have no meaning; what did it matter all she knew was death and this hell. The screams of Takahashi-kun had her halting her movement again. If there was one thing that could be counted on in this godforsaken place it has to be those screams. That luckless kid just had to look at someone funny, and they would torment him. She had a soft spot for him in her coal black heart, after all she had had a brother of her own, once. Hell, despite everything she still loved her little brother. It sounded like Takahashi-kun's soul was being rent from his body and the wretch couldn't even talk. Then she heard it; the echoing deep vocals of the elder Takahashi brother. She quickly clamped her mouth shut, abruptly halting her song, the elder Takahashi could make you feel like you were dying, or would be doing it soon with just a look; excessive noise seemed to piss him off. She could agree the sounds in this place would screw with your head. The brunette rose to her feet and stretched, bones cracking loudly, her bangs clinging to the sweat on her brow. That's when she heard it the sound of scuffling movement in the corridor. To look or not to look that was the question.

"Well anything to break up the monotony," she sighed softly, hopefully quietly enough to avoid the wrath of a certain party. Stretching again she returned her hands to the crossed position behind her head and moved toward the door. The window, if you could call it that afforded a limited view of the hall outside her door. She peered out the tiny window, eyes scanning world beyond her room, and watched the orderlies drag that barely conscious lecher to his room. That idiot was bleeding all over the place and seemed to be covered in ink. Well that was new, what the hell had letch done this time? He had been on his best behavior for… well for a long time, all the days seemed to run together in this hell hole. Curious, to comment or not to comment, an interesting conundrum. There would be hell to pay if they let Takahashi-san out of his restraints again. Last time she had pissed him off he had dislocated her shoulder, with just a shove, though she pondered he could have no doubt done worse… he was a damn sight stronger than he looked. Injury was worth the risk, mostly because she was bored out of her mind.

"THE DEMONS ARE ALL AROUND YOU, YOU PERVERTED LECHER," she shouted at the top of her lungs and then promptly bit her lip. Takahashi-san's growling rang through the halls, well crap, that was probably going to earn her a fractured or dislocated something. The growling continued despite her sudden silence. Huh, lucky, maybe she wasn't the one pissing him off today. That's when she saw it the letch's body jerked hard almost like he was boneless. Was he having a seizure? Holy… he was. Those bastards, if she was true to form she hated the letch he was always grabbing her ass or if he got lucky her breast, the jerk, but those orderlies, _demons_ , she amended, she hated them more. The letch really wasn't her enemy, nor was he her friend. He wasn't her anything, but she would take him over the demons in this damned place any day. Damn, she had to help him.

"Hey, hey, Akuma's shitstains, " she yelled kicking the door. "The letcher's having a seizure, damn you. Pervert you'd better wake up, those demons are going to kill you, you don't want to die in here."

"Shuddap in there Taijiya-chan or I will personally come in there and make you, and I won't be nice," one of the orderlies scolded turning his attention on her. "Damn it, Sohei-san, I told her. I motherfuckin' told that bitch. Look at this shit. Get nurse Kagami, again, dammit and hurry you idiot."

"Who me," answered one of his brother orderlies, a fat one with beady eyes set close giving him an odd almost faceless appearance.

"Yeah you, dumbass," the first one responded. "I'm looking atcha ain't I? Get going dumbshit." He started shaking Sohei-san then in a feeble attempt to rouse him, as he watched his counterpart run off. "Wake up, you crazy priest, dammit to the seventh hell. Onigumo is going to have my hide."

Taijiya-chan started to kick the door again, hard. Those assholes she'd kill them, how dare they, Sohei-san was a jerk and a letch but she'd be damned if she was going to let him die in this hell. She kicked harder, how did these idiots get their jobs they didn't seem to know the kiss of life even. She could see it Sohei-san wasn't breathing and his skin was turning a funny color. Her hazel eyes were seeing red, the sound of her kicking the door was echoing in her room and the corridor beyond. Her banging came louder and louder a rhythmic sound she accompanied with the song she had been singing earlier, the only song she ever sang. Blending with the increasing growls of Takahashi-san, it actually sounded quite melodic. Suddenly there was a loud crack and the shearing screech of metal, at that sound she ramped up her efforts her rhythm and song reaching an almost frantic pace. With a sudden final scream, of fracturing metal, the door gave way and as it crashed into the hall she was met with the shocked stares of the two remaining orderlies. Stepping forward she grabbed the letcher from their stunned, slack grasps and pulled him to the floor. She swiftly pinched Sohei-san's nose and tilted his head back, swept her opposite hand in his mouth making sure his tongue wasn't blocking the airway. Drawing a deep breath, holding his mouth open with the hand that had recently been within the orifice, she brought her lips to his pale bluing ones and exhaled; she did this several times then alternated with chest compressions. That was how nurse Kagami found her moments later with the stunned orderlies still just staring at the young woman.

"Move please, Taijiya Sango," the tiny nurse said softly gently pressing on the brunette's shoulder. "This will save him," she gestured to a large syringe with an even larger needle. Sango moved but only as far as Sohei-san's head, and she placed her hands instinctively on his shoulders. "Hold him steady now Taijiya-chan, alright?" Sango nodded and increased the pressure on his body until she felt a crack from the bones beneath her fingers. The tiny nurse reared back gripping the syringe in both of her hands and plunged it into his left pectoral between the rib bones, and looking incredibly like a small child for a moment depressed the plunger. Sango felt time slow down. She took a moment to take in what Sohei-san had done to himself and had to admit he was damned artistic, considering he must have done the work upside down for the most part. She then looked at the faces of each of the demons around her, in turn, the sweat on the brow of one, the twitching eye of another, the greasy and apparently lousy hair of a third, and the all to pale skin, fair hair and elven features of the tiny female nearest to her. Sango could feel each beat of her heart, the blood moving from veins to arteries and back again, a drop of sweat running down her spine and suddenly had the very real sense that a friend… her best friend in all the world was going to die, and there was nothing she could do. She could feel Izanami's skeletal, rotting hand stroking her hair, watching, waiting. Sango, moved her head to look up into the eyes of the one who gave death to humanity as a punishment for her husband's reckless abandonment, but before she could look into the face of death time lurched forward. First she felt a jump under her hands and Sango increased the pressure of her hands. Then she heard the sharp inhale and then the sputtering cough, followed by violent swearing.

"... fuckin' door do you hear me you stupid bitch? How the actual fuck did you do that, damn door is reinforced steel…" The voice faded out when she felt the squeeze of a hand on hers, and she looked down into the very midnight blue eyes and pale sweat slicked face of Sohei-san.

"Thank-you, ever so very much," he rasped looking almost knowingly into her eyes, before sputtering into a series of gasping coughs. Sango, nodded squeezing his hand in acknowledgement, helped him sit up. A violent kick to her lower back had her lunging forward and landing in Sohei-san's lap with her ass in his face, to his credit he used the grip on her hand to break her fall; right before his other hand grabbed her butt.

"You crazy pervert," she screamed as the orderlies pulled her off of him, before she could do more damage than his near death had. That was when she felt it, she almost missed that prick in her arm and the gentle pat of a small hand on her own. She turned her head to look dumbly at the snowy hair and pitch-dark eyes of nurse Kagami.

"Don't damage her further," the soft spoken nurse stated, glaring hard at the orderlies. "Taijiya-chan saved all of us a great deal of grief today. We will not speak of this among ourselves, nor will any of us report this to doctors Kaze or Onigumo. You fix the door and do it well for she will no longer be alone," she pointed at the largest of them. "You," she pointed to the dirtiest one, "return Sohei-san to his room, gently." Finally to the one with shifty eyes she said, "Put Taijiya-chan in a straightjacket and take her to the common room, she'll be incoherent in a moment and it's nearly dinner time." The faeish nurse nodded once, then stood turning her back on them, clearly expecting her orders to be followed to the letter. Sango took that moment to slump to the floor and begin humming.

Sohei-san leaned near her ear before he was roughly hauled to his feet and whispered, "Found you brother, um… sister, there is a way out, just be watchful of the unholy dangers around you." Then he was dragged from her side and he began chanting.

"They _are_ all around me too _,_ " she giggled whispering, as she was unceremoniously dragged to her feet and down the hall to a closet; from which was procured the threatened straightjacket. Of course the demons were surrounding her, she was responsible for the deaths of her whole family. _That's not quite right and you know it_ , a knowing voice whispered from deep in her soul. She buried them all too, _almost all_ , well that was true _._ Once more she felt the spectre of Izanami, and the undead seemed to walk before her eyes. Then she began to sing her song again, to the refrain of 'Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre', _"Kohaku,_ Kohaku, where are you? Kohaku, _Kohaku,_ I'll find you. And when I do you'll kill me because I can't save you. Because I can't save you." She laughed maniacally at her song as she was dragged toward the common room. The very real feeling that she was actually in hell clung to her, no matter that the letch had said there was a way out. She knew the truth, the real truth; once you were in hell it was a nightmare, a never ending nightmare _**with no way out**_.

* * *

Author's note: Title meaning, Opus Aufführungspraxis = Work Performance Practice


	7. Tafelmusik: Dinner for Five

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or related characters.

Dark Dreams or Endless Nightmares ~ Tafelmusik ~ Dinner for Five

Kagome had spent the remainder of her day meeting with Doctor Yoru, one of apparently three doctors that attended to those in ward five, and trying and failing to convince him that she was sane. Now he had brought her to the so called rec room from earlier, though it seemed to Kagome that very little in the way of recreation ever went on here. The single round table was now surrounded by five chairs and it was eerily dark outside the windows; there should be some light this early in the evening, it was getting on toward late spring after all. There was a young woman sitting on a couch under the east windows, singing. The tune sounded strangely familiar. Doctor Onigumo was crouched in front of her, removing her straightjacket and talking softly. The woman before him appeared to ignore him and continued singing. Doctor Yoru pulled Kagome roughly toward the two figures.

"Ah, Higurashi-chan," Doctor Onigumo spoke looking up at her. "I'd like you to meet Taijiya-chan," he said rising to his feet, clutching the restraint, "she is our only other female patient and now your roommate." Kagome looked carefully into the delicate visage of the young woman before her, Taijiya-chan's face shown with unmasked bravery and her fierce hazel eyes sparkled defiantly.

"Good evening, I'm Higurashi Kagome," Kagome bowed in greeting. "I've been told we are going to be roommates. Apparently, we are the only female patients in Ward Five and your room is rather large. I hope that we'll get along well." Kagome knelt down before the woman who appeared to be only a little older than herself. "I-I hope you'll forgive my forwardness, but I'm nearly sixteen. Can I ask how old you are?" Kagome held out her hand to the young woman hoping they might be friends, or at least be able to tolerate one another. For a long moment Kagome held her hand out while the other girl seemed to study her face hard, Taijiya-chan's humming never stopped. Suddenly, Kagome found her hand clasped in two warm strong ones.

"Taijiya Sango, I am almost seventeen summers old," she squeezed Kagome's hand. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance and I believe we will get along well. You don't belong here, yet you do belong here. Does that make sense?" Kagome forced out a laugh and said, "As much as anything could make sense here I suppose, but I know for sure I'm not crazy." Taijiya-chan seemed almost normal compared to the staff. The girl in front of her grinned and Kagome smiled back, then swiftly pulled Kagome nearer. "I think that is true for everyone here, except the demons," Taijiya-chan breathed in her ear. "The demons are in charge of hell after all." Kagome gasped, maybe she was wrong perhaps Taijiya-chan wasn't any safer than the doctors. "Don't worry imouto I'll take care of you and keep you safe," Taijiya-chan said loudly, breaking Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Imouto…?" Kagome looked at Taijiya-chan but her face had gone back to that fierce stare and her song had resumed. Well someone who offered to keep her safe couldn't be all bad, and at least the young woman hadn't rejected her out of hand. Kagome only hoped the others in the ward would be as… accepting.

"Ah, girls," simpered Doctor Onigumo. "I'm so glad that I decided to put you together. Perhaps you'll keep each other out of trouble and away from negative influences. The other denizens of ward five should be arriving soon." As if the doctor had the power of speaking and making something happen, the southern door, set between two rows of windows, opened and young men were brought into the room. Kagome turned toward the door as the males were brought in.

"Takahashi-san, eldest of two brothers," the doctor explained. The man appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties, with platinum blond hair and strange eyes that seemed to both catch and reflect the light. If his smug look was anything to go by, he didn't look like a person one would want to cross. Though he seemed safe enough secured in a straightjacket. Kagome bowed in his direction, before he was pulled toward the table by one or another of the orderlies. "Hn," was all this elder of a pair of brothers said, glancing in her direction before looking away with disdain. Though his glance might give another frozen blood, Kagome felt he was safer than someone you might meet in a dark alley. She bowed again just to be safe, as he took a seat.

"Sohei-san," said the doctor, "such a tricky boy. I don't think we'll be trusting this young scamp anytime soon." The young man seemed to be near the same age, or slightly younger than Takahashi-san, and as he turned toward Kagome a strange twist curled the edges of his smile. Was he just a leering pervert Kagome wondered or an actual pervert. Then she noticed his right arm was a collection of bright red scars and what looked like tattoos, she wondered briefly who had done such a thing to the dark haired youth. "Higurashi-chan watch yourself he doesn't like to keep his hands to himself," warned the doctor. Huh, so he is a pervert, pervert then.

"Ah, a new resident and a lovely one at that." Sohei-san's grin grew even broader and he raised an eyebrow as he turned to face Kagome better. Kagome played it safe and bowed politely. "Such fine manners, exactly the thing I look for in the mother of my children." With his forward statement, Kagome turned every shade of red in the crayon box and a few only found in nature and not easily duplicated. "Oh, ho, a virgin as well. Even better, would you do me the honor… bare my children fine maiden." With all of the shades of red exhausted Kagome forgot to breathe and turned an odd shade of purple, when Taijiya-chan came to her rescue. "You crazy letcher," Sango shouted as she quickly stepped in front of Kagome blocking her from the pervert's view. "Just because she's a woman doesn't mean she appreciates your advances. You would do well to stay away from my imouto."

"Sisters, eh? I should have known just look at the family resemblance and the fine birthing hips." Sohei-san had the nerve to grin unashamedly, "I could take you both as my brides." It was at this moment that Kagome remembered to breathe. "We're not really sisters. Taijiya-chan just began calling me that, in fact we just met." With that Kagome bowed politely yet again. "Well, sisters or no I…," there was the sound of growling in the corridor beyond the southern doors and Sohei-san broke off his comment suddenly and turned his head toward the sound. "On second thought, I don't want any trouble young lady, perhaps I will just continue to pursue your older sister." Taijiya-chan snorted in derision and his backpedaling was lost on Kagome, though, because the growling had caught her attention. The doors opened to reveal an odd looking boy about her age; his hair was as dark as the night sky, but shot through with a myriad of impossible platinum strands and his eyes were the oddest shade of violet, that couldn't be real, which caught and reflected the light just like Takahashi-san's. The visible skin of his arms, face and neck was covered with scars, some old some new. He seemed to move rather stiffly for someone so young with a slight limp, and a hunch to his spine; Kagome couldn't tell if that was from injury or if he was just expecting someone to hit him.

"Takahashi-kun brother of Takahashi-san," Doctor Onigumo spoke then pointing at the chained youth. He stared back at her his eyes burning her, growling, but Kagome just bowed not breaking eye contact. "Takahashi-kun, you were warned, dinner is a _special_ privilege tonight because of our new guest." The boy continued to growl watching, sniffing in her direction, as she rose from her bow, until she blinked and he flinched and looked away. Taijiya-chan and herself were dragged to the table by Doctor Onigumo and shoved into seats between Sohei-san and Takahashi-kun, Takahashi-san sat directly across from her. Straightjackets and restraints were removed as each patient settled into their seats.

"Children," the doctor said, addressing them as though they were stupid, "this is Higurashi Kagome." Doctor Onigumo came nearer, placing a hand on her shoulder and patting her head making Kagome shudder. "She is the fifth resident of Ward Five, you will bid her welcome." Mumbles, a grunt and a deep growls were her greeting and all Kagome could do was shift in her seat, apprehensively. "That's better," stated the doctor.

"Good evening, it is a pleasure to meet you all," offered Kagome, standing bravely, not feeling very brave at all. She bowed yet again hoping, somehow, her mama would be proud of her good manners. She received a few more begrudging noises in response and a sharp frown from Doctor Onigumo.

"Well, now that that's settled," the doctor spoke his look souring further. "I suppose that we should you children fed, after all we are going to have a big day tomorrow. Oh yes, big plans in the coming days. Orderlies, dinner if you please." Steaming bowls of low quality quick ramen were brought to the table along with something that passed for bread, once and a few sad looking tomatoes that Kagome assumed were supposed to be some kind of salad. She noticed, as she picked up her chopsticks, that the doctors and the orderlies had disappeared. Strange, didn't they think that any of them would get into trouble?

"Itadakimasu," Kagome offered lifting her bowl and bowing her head at her companions. As she set down her bowl she noticed they were all looking at her strangely. "Good evening, itadakimasu," she smiled politely, she hoped, at Takahashi-san.

"Hn, itadakimasu," the elder Takahashi, glared at each of his companions, and then frowned down into his bowl. The two on her left seemed to take that as a cue to speak and said softly together, "Itadakimasu," and began eating. Loud sniffing, and soft growls came from her right and she turned to look at the boy sitting next to her. His hair was the odd mix of platinum and midnight black that Kagome had noticed earlier, and his eyes really were some kind of luminescent violet. The scars she had noticed earlier were numerous and seemed to be a mix of old and new, with fresh burns gracing his temples. Kagome noticed that his nose crinkled as he sniffed and it made him look oddly like a bunny, she smiled at him and he seemed startled.

"You're Takahashi-kun aren't you? I'm Higurashi-chan," the boy snuffled, growling under his breath while she spoke; she held her hands palm out in front of her. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know, I was just curious how old you were. I'm fifteen, well almost sixteen, and I thought you might be my age, or there about, so I just wanted to ask. It seems like we are all very close in age here. I was wondering if this was some sort of ward for teenagers. Have there been others here before me? I mean Taijiya-chan said she was sixteen and your brother and Sohei-san both look about eighteen to twenty, or so. Is your hair like that naturally, it looks really cool, and that your eye color or are you wearing contacts? Do you need to wear glasses, because of your eyes I mean. You and your brother have interesting eyes, he looks like he might need glasses though. It must be a family trait, right?" Takahashi-kun just blinked at her with a confused look in his eyes. Kagome didn't seem to notice, but leaned over and looked in his bowl, it was empty. "Say, when did you finish all that I didn't even see you eating. Do you want my dinner? I'm not really hungry and you look kind of skinny." She didn't wait for him to acknowledge her, but picked up her bowl and switched her bowl for his. As she moved the empty bowl closer to herself, Takahashi-kun reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Um, I hope you don't bite." He growled an annoyed sound and brought her wrist to his nose. "Sorry, sorry, bad joke I didn't mean to bring up your… um, can I have my hand back?" He sniffed hard at her pulse and tightened his grip. "Okay, I guess that is a no, but could you not hold so tight I think my bones are rubbing together. You are stronger than you look for being so skinny."

While Kagome was talking both Sohei-san and Taijiya-chan had stopped eating, mouths and eyes wide, casting sidelong glances at Takahashi-san. A pale noodle, that could have easily been mistaken for an intestinal parasite, fell from Sohei-san's mouth and plopped ungracefully back into his bowl. No one spoke during dinner it was an unwritten rule, because Takahashi-san might melt your face with his glare, or at the very least make you hurt later. The two couldn't believe it though, he was just eating and not even looking at Higurashi-chan. They didn't mean to stare at the girl, but it was amazing. Furthermore, no one ever spoke to Takahashi-kun either, not only because he was not a good conversationalist and seemed like he might bite, because if anyone tried to get close to him he ended up getting hurt.

Kagome was oblivious to the thoughts of the others in the room and continued to speak with her semi silent dinner companion. "So, how did you get all of those scars? My apologies, kind of a rude question, I know, but since it doesn't seem like you can talk I can't tell if you mind or not." Somehow while holding Kagome's wrist he managed to eat the bowl of ramen she had given him, and shrugged. "Wow, I guess you really were hungry. Your appetite reminds me of my best fr… I mean my brother, boy oh boy, can that kid put it away. I'm always like, Sota-chan where do you put it all do you have a hollow leg?" Kagome began to laugh stiffly and look around the room nervously. Takahashi-kun patted the wrist he held in his hand gently, catching Kagome's attention, and gestured to his throat. She looked at where he pointed and noticed three thickened scars across where his windpipe and vocal cords would rest. "Is that why you can't talk, does it make it hard to breathe," she asked. The boy shrugged. "Sometimes, oh... do they still hurt?" He gave another shrug and a noncommittal grunt. "Really, they should give you something for the pain." He looked at her with crossed eyes, waggled his head and pointed at his arm. "They, shouldn't give you something like that… maybe some aspirin though." Takahashi-kun just grunted. "Hey," Kagome exclaimed loudly startling Takahashi-kun again, "sorry, you know what, we should work out a code so you can answer me and I can understand you better. That way we can get to know each other." Takahashi-kun just gave her the most shocked look she had ever seen on anyone's face before. "You mean no one has ever tried that before?" Kagome leaned in conspiratorially and whispered softly, "Not even your brother?"

Takahashi-kun swallowed thickly, she was actually talking to him, him, Takahashi Inuyasha, and wanted to understand him; even his own family didn't care to do that. Higurashi-chan's hair was so close to his nose, as she leaned in, he took a deep sniff, making a happy noise in his throat. Wow, did this girl smell nice, so sweet each sniff better than the last, she had to be the one he had smelt earlier; though after they gave him, _sedation_ , his memories of when and how got a little muddled. Higurashi-chan belonged to him, she had to, no fragrance had ever been so pleasant. **MINE** , **MINE** , he sighed nuzzling her cheek, and grunting happily. He really wished he could answer her for real, even though she talked a lot, and he probably couldn't have gotten a word in edgewise. Inuyasha, nuzzled her again and felt her tense, so he gripped her wrist tighter, as he began to attempt a growled answer. Before he could, say anything, his older brother said, "Shut-up baka, do not mistake my tolerance for acceptance!"

"Hey," Kagome shouted, turning sharply and rising to defend Takahashi-kun, despite the weird affection the boy was giving her, "that's no way to treat a sibling, you big jerk, I doubt he's an idiot; he looks lost. Just like you do, just like we all do. We'd do well if we were kind to one another. At least you are here together, I don't know exactly what happened, but I feel like I may never see my family again."

Their two otherwise silent dinner companions both drew in breath sharply, looking from Kagome to Takahashi-san, and then at each other; they both had the strong urge to hide under the table. Takahashi-san slowly opened his mouth and rose from his seat, which resulted in louder growls from his brother and a tighter grip on Kagome's wrist. The elder Takahashi stalked toward the chatty girl, which resulted in Takahashi-kun jumping from his chair knocking it to the floor with a crash as he pulled Kagome behind him shielding her from his brother.

"This one believes, in your case, 'Safety does not come first. Goodness, truth, and beauty come first,' " he reached around his younger brother shoving him to the floor, and grabbed Higurashi-chan by the chin. He tilted his head and looked into her eyes. "Clearly, you seem to have all of your faculties miko, certainly your lack of fear, you have always been foolishly brave. Why have you not broken free?" Kagome blinked at him audaciously and he tapped her forehead with a long index finger. "Ah, a blockage, this one sees now. Useless then." He released her chin and shoved the girl into his rising brother, turning his back on them both.

"I'm not a miko! Sure I grew up in a shrine, but that doesn't make me a miko. How do you know about that, or anything about me? We've just been introduced and not even properly." Takahashi-kun tugged on her arm trying, and failing, to pull Kagome away from his much larger brother. The girl stubbornly held her ground, "Where do you get off being rude to people you've just met and pretending to be an aristocrat? When it's clear the only house you could be from is the royal house of jerks!"

"Hafu, get your female under control or I will not be responsible for my actions." Inuyasha found his opportunity with her shocked stance and dragged her to a window seat along the south wall. Tightening his grasp on her, he proceeded to accost her hair with his nose. Kagome, sputtering incoherently at the rudeness of the elder Takahashi, realised she had been knocked from her feet and was being forcibly sniffed, held in a vice like grip. So dismayed, frightened by the sudden and overly familiar contact, Kagome can't move, this has to be a nightmare.

Both, Sohei-san and Taijiya-chan, watched the strange and oddly loud drama unfold in front of them, at least until Sohei-san remembered how close he was sitting to a female of the species, and followed through on his sudden desire to grab Taijiya-chan's ass. A loud SLAP rang through the room and Sohei-san was knocked from his seat. "LECHER! _Kohaku is coming to kill me then you, and you, and you, and you_ ," sang Taijiya-chan in that all too familiar tune, right on the tip of Kagome's brain. 'Non, je ne Regrette Rien,' no that wasn't it. 'Tous les garçons et les filles,' or 'Duo des fleurs'? No. Kagome sobs softly, unable to move in Takahashi-kun's grasp. This has to be a dream why can't she wake up?

A bell sounds, and there is sudden silence. Everyone sits mutely and she falls from Takahashi-kun's hands onto the unforgiving, icy floor. The doctors and orderlies reappear, Kagome wills herself to be still. She listens eyes shut tight, as one by one the others are dragged away.

"The dogs are dangerous… he had her," a woman's voice.

"It's merely a lingering scent memory, shock him again. He's practically a drooling idiot," that was doctor Onigumo.

"What about the other bitch," the woman again.

"I think she's… gone, she sings about Kohaku non-stop," doctor Yoru's voice, "I've done my job well."

"And this one," Kagome was poked with a toe. "This little chatterbox has power still."

"I think Takahashi-kun did an excellent job of scaring her," doctor Onigumo chuckled. "I doubt she'll go near him again, but if she does I have the perfect way to shut her up."

The woman spoke again, "What is the point of all of this, really? Couldn't we just have killed them out…"

"Tut, tut, all in good time. They've taken from me and become stronger, while I take from them and it weakens the not at all. I want to know why. The orihon the little klutz dropped, truly were quite informative. Damn those illiterate mo..."

"Did she just move? Stick her Yoru we can't have her listening in," the woman said and someone kicked Kagome hard, then she felt a sharp jab in her thigh. As she was picked up and dragged away light faded, sound died and she slept dreamlessly.

* * *

Authors note: Tafelmusik = Table music; as for a singspiel. I think I got Kagome right this time, she is a damn sight spunkier than last I wrote her; I hope this fixes that particular problem. I'm sure I messed up Sesshomaru-dono… he is so bloody difficult to write; I've come to believe there are very few outside of Takahashi-sensei herself who can get him just right. Additionally, I'd like to apologize for using the quote from 'The Weather Man' that movie doesn't fit into the timeline properly, maybe no one noticed but I did; -sigh- I'm looking for a replacement. I hate continuity errors.

Movie quotes I don't own one from: 'The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie'


End file.
